


something more

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [105]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demisexuality, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenore isn’t really making sense, but Madison is patient. There are so many small things that Lenore doesn’t say ‘thank you’ for on a regular basis. She’s not sure it’s okay to ask for more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something more

It’s already taken a while for Lenore to realize something. And it takes her even longer to acknowledge it. Think about it. Let it take shape in her mind from something undefined and warm, that she can mold with intent and wonder at the many possibilities this idea has the potential to be. Still, she hasn’t shared this secret with anyone, not even her room mate and best friend.

Speaking of. The sliding glass door to their tiny apartment balcony opens with a swish of air, and Lenore tips her head over the side of the hammock she rocks in to see Madison there. Wearing just powder blue briefs and a white tank top in the muggy summer heat.

“Hey, need a refill?”

She holds up two beers, and Lenore sets the empty one she’s been cradling in her hands down onto the concrete with a clatter. “Sure.”

Sitting up and turning her feet out of the hammock that’s stretched between the just barely wide enough rails of the balcony, Lenore makes room. Madison ducks under the rope on one side so she can get in facing out towards the city. Her weight sinks down into the hammock and they press against each other shoulder to hip as Madison offers her a beer.

“Thanks.”

“Yeah. So what’s got you out here brooding tonight?”

Lenore hides her smile behind the beer bottle, taking a sip and looking down at the street lights, the few passer bys for as late as it is. There’s always someone awake in the city, people working grave yard shifts, the restless or curious. But it’s quiet now, every now and then a siren or shouting. Mostly quiet. The moon is waxing near full, bright in a cloudless sky. Even if there aren’t any stars for all the light pollution, the moon is constant in it’s cycles.

Tipping her head against Madison’s warm shoulder, Lenore curls her toes on the rough concrete and pushes the hammock to sway a little. “Not brooding. Considering something.”

“Oh, well that … doesn’t clarify anything.”

Madison shifts and lifts her arm up, letting Lenore lean further against her, rest against her chest, as Madison curls the arm around Lenore’s shoulder. They’ve been doing that more lately. Lenore couldn’t even say when it started, but Madison touches her shoulder, her hip, when they pass. Holds her hand when they sit near each other. Fixes her hair with lingering touches. Lenore is pretty certain that their movie nights on the couch involve cuddling. She doesn’t know when they started slowly gravitating towards each other, but she likes it.

“You’re comfy,” Is all Lenore clarifies.

Madison laughs. “Glad I could be useful.”

But it’s a lot more than that, isn’t it. More than comfort or use or anything simple. They’ve known each other going on four years now. Since Lenore dropped out of college and needed a place to stay even if it was a friend’s couch, since Sam set her up with one of his friends that needed to split rent. Lenore found it usually – always – difficult to make friends or trust people. Madison put her at ease. She was outgoing and cheerful, but considerate and polite.

“You’re more than that,” Lenore says very quietly against Madison’s shirt.

“More than what?”

She can hear her best friend’s heart beat, steady as ever, and doesn’t even mind the body heat for how humid out that it is.

“More than useful. More than, just a friend.”

Madison draws her hand up Lenore’s arm and sifts her fingers gently through loose hair. “That’s good.”

Lenore isn’t really making sense, but Madison is patient. There are so many small things that Lenore doesn’t say ‘thank you’ for on a regular basis. She’s not sure it’s okay to ask for more. Thank you for killing the spiders because I haven’t the heart to do it. Thank you for looking up tofu recipes when you found out I was vegetarian, just so you could cook for me. Thank you for buying a small keychain pepper spray, because you’re always concerned like that. So many small gestures, regular habits, unusual kindnesses that add up to something more.

There’s an unfamiliar heat under Lenore’s skin that she’s starting to associate with being near Madison. She wants to be even closer and constantly near Madison. Wants more than an arm around her shoulder and sharing a cold beer.

Pulling back a little, Lenore sets her beer down onto the patio floor and took Madison’s to set down too, shifts up to rest her head against the knotted rope of the hammock so she could see Madison. “Do you ever want more than what we have, with me?”

Madison smiles kindly, her eyes dark in the moonlight. “Like what?”

“I don’t really know what I want, but I want to be closer, to you.”

“Like girlfriends?”

“Yes?” She doesn’t mean for it to be a question.

Madison takes a minute to think, shifting in the hammock to tilt towards Lenore and place a hand on her thigh, warm and welcome. “Have you ever done this before Lenore?”

“No. I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable, if you don’t want – “

“Hey,” Madison cups her face and keeps her from looking away, “Hey. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I first met you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Why haven’t you?”

Her smile is back, brighter, thumb stroking along Lenore’s cheek and it makes the heat under her skin simmer. “I didn’t think you wanted to. At first, I just thought you didn’t like girls. Then I thought, you didn’t really like anyone, not like that, not sexually or romantically I don’t know. But I like you too much as a friend to care.”

“Oh.” Is all Lenore says for a pause, because that does sound about right. That she’s never really been interested in trying. But she can’t stand to think about not being with Madison. Can’t help being curious about what else they could have together. So she says, “I think we should try it.”

“What? Being girlfriends?”

“Yes. And kissing. At first, just kissing. But definitely that.”

Madison’s quiet huff of a laugh ghosts across her cheek they’re so close, soft lips brushing her jaw as Madison sighs and kisses her way slowly down to the corner of Lenore’s mouth. Wide eyed in the moonlight and hungry, Lenore finally takes a deep breath and turns in to it. The press of lips against hers is new and thrilling, but everything else is familiar, the spice scent of Madison’s perfume and the circle of her arms. Madison moves against her slightly, kisses tenderly, before brushing their noses and pulling back.

“Definitely that.”


End file.
